The Unexpected
by CaitSithSinon
Summary: Kazuto transfers to Shino's school,they're growing closer to each meone makes a great comeback. I won't spoil them for you,but something unexpected might happen...
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! This is my first fanfiction. :D

My English isn't that great, so please bear with me. c:

I'm a big fan of Sword Art Online; And this fanfiction will be about Sinon and Kirito, since I'm a Kirinon shipper.(Sorry Kirisuna shippers)

Please give me reviews and creative criticism, I would like to know how my first fanfiction would turn out.

I would be updating this whenever I have the time to do so.

* * *

><p>P.S This would take place after the Calibur arc.<p>

WARNING:I might put spoilers, you have been warned.

1 week after the quest...

5:00 PM, Friday,

The school bell rang, Asada Shino felt excited to go meet her new friends. She remembered getting a message from Kirito a while ago.

"Hey Shino, meet us at the Dicey Cafe later after school, see you there."  
>-Kazuto<p>

She exited the school gate and headed to the café. When she finally got there, she saw all her friends, Silica, Lizbeth, Asuna, Suguha, _Kirito, _heck, even Klein was there with them.

Lizbeth waved at her "Hey Shino, over here!" The others turned at her and greeted her too.

"So Kirito-kun, why did you call us to meet here?" asked Asuna.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I will be transferring to another school..." Kirito explained.

All of them made a **WHAT** face.

"W-Wait, any reason for transferring schools?" asked Silica

"...My p-parents told me that I..I-"

Then Suguha cut his sentence off "Our parents said that our school is pretty far, even if we take a motorcycle, it would still take about 20 minutes to get also there. They've also said that his grades were getting lower, it's technically Onii-chan's first thing he does right after he gets home is log in to ALfheim Online. He then would stay up late playing ALO. "

All of them looked at Kazuto, there was an awkward silence after that.

Asuna broke the silence, she frowned "So the only place we could see each other again is here, in Dicey Cafe?"

He nodded.

Klein, being silent the whole time, finally spoke up "So which school are you transferring to?"

Shino then followed up "Yeah, and why did you ask me to come here? I have nothing to do with your school anyway.."

"I'm transferring to Shino' school. And Shino, I asked you to come here because I wanted to ask you if perhaps you could show me around your school tomorrow?" Asuna, definitely feeling uneasy when she heard this, opened her mouth; trying to say something, decided not to anyway.

Shino responded "I'd be happy to, it's the least I could do to thank you for saving my life what time tomorrow? And where would the two of us meet?" She blushed slightly.

"Hmm..8 AM tomorrow? We could meet at your school, or do you need a ride?"

"Alright, 8 AM tomorrow it is. No thanks. I can just walk to school, I'm used to it anyway." She responded, her face expression states she needed a ride to school. She's just too shy to accept it.

"Oh alright, suit yourself." He smiled.

Kirito then looked at Asuna, seeing her all quiet and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Asuna?"

"N-nothing at all, it's just that...I won't to get to see you that often anymore." She sighed.

"That's alright, I promise to visit you whenever I can." He smiled.

They all greeted their goodbyes and left, except for Shino. In her mind, she thought _Kirito...in my school, that means...I get to see him more often! _That thought made her blush, her heart raced._No…I got to respect Asuna and Kirito's relationship, it's not like I have any chance with him anyway .He's very loyal to Asuna…_

She went to her apartment, did her homework and proceeded to log in to Alfheim Online right after she finished eating her dinner.

She logged in with her Cait Sith avatar, and spawned in the Cait Sith territory. Right after she spawned, she checked her friend list immediately, she noticed Silica was online, so she messaged her to meet with up with her at the bottom of the World Tree."

Shino waited patiently for her Cait Sith friend, falling asleep, when suddenly, she heard a voice "Hey Shino-san!~"

"Heyy Silica!"

"So, why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well, you're the only one online, and I'm kind of bored, so yeah."

"Oh, alright ... Shino-san , may I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Ummm...a while ago at the cafe, when Kirito-kun told us that he's transferring to your school,

why did your face suddenly light up?"

Shino was surprised by this question "Eh?"

"When you came to the cafe, your face looked really bored; But when Kirito-kun told us about transferring to your school, your face suddenly looked happy, why is that?"

"..." She got dumbfounded by this question.

Silica asked her "Y-you like him, don't you?" She grinned at the blue Cait Sith.

There was an awkward silent after that..

"No I don't."

"C'mon Shino-san, you can tell it to me. Please?" She made the most adorable face.

Shino then responded "Yeah, but you got to promise me that you won't tell anybody, please."

Silica nodded.

"Alright, bye! I gotta go to bed so that I could show Kazuto around my school tomorrow."

"Bye Shino-san! And good luck!" She winked at her.

Shino tried her best to hide her blush. She swiped across the air and went ahead to log out.

Alright, I'll appreciate your reviews. Next chapter coming tomorrow , maybe?

See y'all!


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter...

"Alright, bye! I got to go to bed so that I could show Kazuto around my school tomorrow."

"Bye Shino-san! And good luck!" She winked at her.

Shino tried her best to hide her blush and swiped across the air and went ahead to log out.

* * *

><p>Short note,<p>

This is the 2nd chapter of The Unexpected and like I said, I'll try to update this fanfiction daily; so here it is!

Also, thanks for the reviews and follows, they mean a lot. :D

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Kazuto woke up, almost forgetting what he must do.

He sighed. "I don't feel like going to a new school."

He spent about 10 minutes thinking about how he'll introduce himself.

"Onii-chan, you're going to be late for your meeting with Shino-san!" He checked his phone, 7:20 AM and thought _Ah crap, how can I forget that?_

He took a quick shower, quickly ran down the stairs, and ate the omelette Suguha has made him.

"Bye Sugu, I'll be back later at noon."

"Bye Onii-chan!" She responded.

He rode his he arrived at Shino's school, he saw her sitting on a bench; waiting patiently.

"Hey Shino." He smiled and waved.

"What took you so long?" Shino asked, a bit frustrated by him.

"Sorry, I slept in,hehe.." He rubbed his nape.

"Alright, I forgive you." She smiled.

"Thanks, so shall we?"

They walked around the school, Shino showing him around the canteen, library, clinic, and the gym. He saw something that made him quite excited.

"Hey Shino, are those shinai's ?"

"Yep, they're free to use. Our school also has a Kendo club. You should join the club, because you would be their star player/MVP." She chuckled.

"Haha, I might. Since I don't really like practicing Kendo at home, might as well join and challenge other practitioners." He answered cockily.

They exited the gym, then went ahead to the school yard. They saw some students practicing , others playing sports.

Kazuto then asked "They're the only students here? I thought this school has lots of students.."

"Nope, we don't have classes on Saturdays here, unlike your school." She responded.

"Ahh okay, so what are they doing here in a Saturday morning?"

"Some of them enrolled for activities like sports and such."

"Oh, I see. Where is the teachers' lounge by the way? I want to know where my classroom is and I want to introduce myself to the teachers."

Shino walked and Kazuto followed.

"There it is." She gestured.

Kazuto knocked on the door, then he opened it slightly. "Hello.."

The teachers stared at him for a moment, then a teacher spoke up. "Ahh, Kazuto-kun isn't it? It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Ummm yes , I'm Kirigaya Kazuto. Nice to meet you too ummm.."

"Yamashita Akira, call me Akira-san. So...Shino-san's your girlfriend?" She grinned at them.

_Dang, I've never seen this kind of attitude in a teacher before _Kazuto thought. " N-no, we're just friends." He looked at Shino, who has been silent the whole time.

_I wish... _Shino thought. "Uhh Shino, are you okay?" She snapped out and nodded.

Akira-san then said " Alright, I'll show you to your classroom." She went to the hallway, she lead both of them to his classroom. Kazuto just followed, looking left and right; observing the rooms. "Here it is. "Kazuto looked, the room was a bit wider than his previous school's classrooms.

"You're section 3, remember that. You don't want to get into other classrooms, haha." Akira-san stated.

Kazuto nodded, then asked Shino "Which one is your room, Shino?" She then pointed at the room a few blocks away from his room.

"Oh, I see..."

"Why? What's wrong?" Akira-san asked.

"Well, it's just that it would be better if I know someone in my class..." Kazuto responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, but Shino-san's classroom is already full. You could just try to make new friends."

He's still partially an anti-social guy, like the guy he was before the death game.

They said their goodbyes and exited the school gate. Along the road, Kirito looked at Shino _She's acting strange, I haven't seen her smile all the time like this , why is that ? _He thought.

"Hey Kazuto.."

"Yes Shino?"

"Do you have anything to do after this?"

"Nope, but I told Sugu that I will be back at noon. Why?"

"Well, all I do when I get home is play ALO.I was thinking if you want to go shopping or hang out with me.." She blushed.

"Ahhh...well, I'll have to let Sugu know that.."

"Alright…"

Kazuto took his phone out of his pocket, then sent Suguha a message:

_"Hey Sugu, I won't be back until around 3 PM, sorry. I promise I'll be back later."_

_-Kazuto_

After a while, he felt a vibration in his read the message.

"I'm guessing you'll eat lunch with Shino-san? I'll let Asuna-san know about this, just kidding. But don't do something stupid, see you later Onii-chan!~"

He sighed in relief after seeing this.

The duo went to the nearest mall, ate lunch, and bought some stuffs. Shino was enjoying every moment with him. Her day couldn't get better.

5:00 PM in a nearby asylum...

The doctor went to the basement, where the patients are. He saw the guard lying down, dead. He shouted for help, no one came for help. He noticed that the guard was injected in the shoulder. He was going upstairs to call for help when he turned around to see the door open; he shouted on top of his lungs "A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!"

Meanwhile, a hooded man standing outside the asylum shouted.

"FINALLY, I'M FREE FROM THAT PRISON! I'm coming for you, Kirito" with a huge grin he also said "And of course, for you, my Asada-san. You will be mine, I can promise you that."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. ^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello guys, chapter 3 here.

First off, thank you for the reviews, I will keep them in mind. :D

Secondly, I know some of you might be wondering why the chapters are short; well, that's because I always get home late and I don't have enough time to make a long chapter, but I will try though!

Lastly, if you feel a word is missing, please tell me so that I could edit them. The words keep disappearing for some reason..

Thank y'all!

5:00 PM in a nearby asylum...

The doctor went to the basement, where the patients are. He then saw the guard lying down, dead. So he shouted on top of his lungs for help. He turned around and saw the guard was injected in the shoulder. He turned around again just to see the door open, he shouted "A PATIENT HAS ESCAPED!"

Meanwhile, a hooded man standing outside the asylum shouted.

"FINALLY, I'M FREE FROOM THAT PRISON! I'm coming for you, Kirito" with a huge grin he also said "And of course, for you, my Asada-san. You will be mine, I promise you that…"

Kazuto felt a slight irritation in his eyes..._morning sunlight_. He frowned.

_Today's the first day of school, for me._ He went to his closet and took out the school uniform, his boxers, and a towel. He checked the uniform out. _This doesn't fit me_... with a slight irritated tone, nostalgia suddenly hit him when he remembered back then, when he was still trapped in the death game, he was also forced to wear the Knights of the Blood uniform. _Red and white aren't my type…_

He took a short shower, while thinking if he could make friends in his new school. He's still the anti-social guy, like he used to be…he has almost fallen asleep in the shower when he was suddenly awoken by Sugu. He always drives her to school, so he still has to stop by his old school before he goes to his own.

"Uhh...AHH! Sugu, don't look!" while he tried the hide himself with the curtains.

Suguha covered her eyes with her palm then shouted "AHHHHH! Okay, just do it faster please, Onii-chan! I'm getting late for school." She left after that.

Kazuto let out a sigh of relief as he got out of shower and put on his uniform and school I.D. He took his phone and checked the time. _7:30, I still got 30 minutes before the first class starts._ And with that, he ran down the stairs, took a bottle of fresh milk and cereal from the fridge, then began eating. When he was finally finished, he quickly took his bag, not even bothering to put the bowl in the sink.

He saw Sugu sitting on a porch in the lobby ; waiting for him patiently.

"Hey Sugu, c'mon let's go now!"

"It's about time Onii-chan." she pouted.

They arrived at Sugu's school (which is also his previous school), at 7:45. They greeted each other goodbye and Kazuto went ahead to his new school.

_Wow.., today, the school is really populated, unlike yesterday. _He immediately remembered Shino, but he checked his phone._7:55 _He frowned, _I guess I'll just see her later then. _He rushed to his classroom, where Akira-san pointed out yesterday.

He slammed the door open, and right after he got in, there was an awkward silence… All of the students turned their heads towards him, and they stayed like that; staring at him, especially the female population, they were feeling mysterious yet excited about this new boy.

"Who're you?" One asked.

"Oh, sorry class, I forgot to tell that we have a new student, why don't you introduce yourself Kazuto?" said Akira-san, she still remained her calm and kind voice.

"Uhmm...My name is Kirigaya Kazuto, and I-I'm one of those so called "SAO survivors."

They all looked at him in awe and disbelief.

He saw a vacant seat and decided to sit there. The rest of the period was boring; The students around him just keep staring at him, like he did something wrong.

Same with Shino, she also didn't like school.

She just gets teased and stares from her classmates, especially from her _"friend" Endou, she_'s the bane of her existence, and the main reason Shino gets bullied.

_I wonder how Kirito's doing right now… _she thought. She really wanted to see him right now.

**RING! RING! RING!**

The bell has just rang, students rushing out of their classrooms. The hall was quickly filled by students playing and doing their stuffs.

Shino just went out of her classroom, when she suddenly heard Endou and her friends' conversation.

"Hey Endou, have you heard of that cute new student from section 3?"

"Cute, y'say? I haven't heard of him, what's his name?"

Shino was hoping they weren't talking about Kazuto. She knew that they would hit on him.

"His name is Kirigaya Kazuto, he's really cute."

Endou then said "Alright, I'll see him later." she smiled.

Shino, obviously annoyed by this, accidentally shouted "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

The hall suddenly became silent, all the students stopped what they're doing then stared at her. She hoped she hasn't done it, so she covered her mouth with her hands.

One of Endou's friends then said cockily. "Oh yeah? What's he to you? The chances of he liking you is about 0.1 in 100." They all laughed.

"She's a friend of mine." A cool and calm voice suddenly came out of the audience.

"K-Kazuto-kun!" Shino cried.

"Hey Sinon, so these are your friends here?" He asked sarcastically.

She punched his arm.

"W-wait, you know each other?" asked Endou.

"U-huh." Kirito replied.

Endou, frustrated by this, was about to hit Shino, when suddenly, Shino clutched on to Kirito's arm. When she finally realized what she has done, her face burned with embarrassment. She tried to look away from Kazuto to hide her blush.

"Argh, this isn't over yet!" Endou and her friends walked away.

Shino let go of his arm, still blushing, then told Kazuto "If you tell the others about it, you **WILL** regret it."

"I won't." He chuckled and rubbed his neck. "Anyways, I will be going now. The next class starts in like...a minute, so bye!"

"Mmkay, see ya later."

"I...shall...avenge my brother.. I'm not going to use any freaking syringe, I'll just stab him to death, in honor of my brother."

The hooded figure said, while he gets all his took his brother's guns, a few knives, and a rope, he smirked.

"Step 1, complete…"

Dismissal time...

Kazuto was waiting for this moment he's so excited to go run out of his classroom, to the hallway, to the school yard. Before exiting the school gates, he saw Shino waiting for him.

"Shino?"

"Oh hey Kazuto-kun, take a seat." She said cheerfully.

"So uuhhh?..."

-Awkward Silence-

"Hey Kiri-Kazuto-kun." She touched his hand, both of them blushing like mad.

Yes, this made him blush too.

She was thinking really hard _Should I tell him that I like him?! What if I do? What if I get rejected? I'll get humiliated badly! But what if I don't? Ugghhh!_

_"_Uh hey Shino, if you don't mind, I have to go now because I have to drive Sugu home."

"Oh, I don't mind at all. Are you going to log in to ALO later?" She replied.

"I'll try if I can the time. Now then, bye!~" He smiled.

"Bye~"

_Now look what you have done, Shino!_

And that's the end of chapter 3. :D There won't be a lot of action in this fanfiction, so yeah...

See you guys in the next chapter!~


	4. Chapter 4

Hullo guys. I need help with this, I'm not sure if this is a bug, but some words keep disappearing. I had to edit my previous chapters again. So I promise you this, if you read this chapter, I assure you that there WILL be some missing words here…

I've decided to update this fanfiction every time I have the time to do so. :D

Previously...

"Uh hey Shino, if you don't mind, I have to go now because I have to drive Sugu home."

"Oh, I don't mind at you going to log in to ALO later?" She replied.

"I'll try when I then, bye!~" He smiled.

"Bye~"

Now look what you have done, Shino!

Shino just stood there watching him fade in the horizon...she sighed.

What am I thinking? Endou was right, I stand no chance with him…He's loyal to Asuna, he'll never fall in love to someone like me.

She exited her school, she passed by her female classmates, who have also been trying to hit on Kazuto. She just ignored them as they stared at her with jealousy. _They must have seen us together a while ago._

Her house was a bit far, so it would already be nightfall by the time she gets home. On the way home, she saw posters of wanted people, she couldn't believe what she saw-

WANTED: Shinkawa Kyouji WANTED FOR: Murder AWARD: 10 000 Yen

She fell to her knees, she could not believe it. She had to read it 3 times.

She suddenly remembered that Kazuto had rescued her from him last time, so he's after Kazuto. Many bad thoughts appearing to her mind as she freeze there for a few minutes…she tried to forget everything about her friend that tried to murder and rape her.

When she got home, she saw a letter in her mail.

She felt nervous about it…she hesitantly took the letter..

It was from her uncle, she sighed.

BUT, she saw another one, this time though, the envelope was black. An eerie feeling came to her, she could feel herself sweating, her hands shaking…

She read the letter inside…

We're back baby! -Johnny Black

3 words,3 WORDS, she could already feel herself trembling. There was also a letter at the back,

My Asada-san, remember me? I'm the fallen friend of yours, and I'm back, too. I want revenge on some people, and by that I mean your Kirito-kun. Watch out and see you soon, Asada-san…-Shinkawa-kun.

She had seen enough, she wanted to forget EVERYTHING about Kyouji. Kazuto is in danger, she must warn him that he's life is on the line. She quickly typed in her passcode to unlock her door, she dropped her bag and she quickly logged into her ALFheim Online account, she was hoping that Kazuto was online, so she checked her friend list. Unfortunately, none of them was. She then checked Kirito's profile, last active: 2 days ago. He wasn't online, she also couldn't contact him in real life, so there's only one thing to do-tell him in person.

She grabbed her scarf, sweater, and her boots. His house is pretty near to hers, so she could just walk it, she had to do it fast, though. Before she got out of her apartment, she called the police first, then told them Kazuto's address; just in case.

She quickly locked her door, ran down the stairs of her apartment, down the street towards Kazuto's house.

When she arrived there, she heard a loud fight scene was going on.

Sliding the door open, there, she saw Kazuto almost getting overpowered. She couldn't stand seeing him being assaulted, he had a few scars and bruises. Johnny held a kitchen knife almost stabbing him, but he dodged. Kyouji then slammed onto him, and began punching him the face, he couldn't fight back, he wasn't that great in hand to hand combat, which is kind of ironic since he used to practice Kendo.

She interfered, she shoved both men away, then held Kazuto in her arms.

"Ahh Asada-san, you came here because you missed me, am I right?" Kyouji smirked.

She took a quick glance, Johnny was preparing to stab them. Suddenly, they heard a loud siren outside.

"Bitch called the police, let's get out of here Kyouji." Johnny insisted.

The 2 men cursed as they threw smoke bombs. The policemen slammed the sliding door open, a bunch of them came in. They held pistols except for the detective. When the smoke was gone, Kyouji and Johnny were gone too, not a single sign of them was found…

"Shinkawa Kyouji-kun and Johnny Black were here, they were assaulting my friend here." pointing at Kazuto.

"We'll keep an eye on them, I assume they were after you two?" asked the sheriff.

"Yeah, we put Shinkawa to an asylum, which is like prison for him. Now he wants revenge." Kazuto replied.

"Alright, contact us if you ever see a clue or if you ever encounter them again."

They shared their contact information, the policemen left after that, they were now alone.

"Hey Kazuto-kun, where's Sugu?"

"Ahh, she's still at school, she has Kendo practice late at night twice a week."

"I see, so Kazuto-kun, how are things going on with you and Asuna?"

He didn't answer, he just looked at the floor.

"Wait, both of you are still-"

He cut her off.

"Thing is, things haven't been good around us. She was going to the US. So she broke up with me a few days ago, I don't want to talk about it." Tears were now forming in his eyes.

"I want to forget about it, but you just reminded me again…" He added.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Shino felt bad for starting such conversation.

"That's alright, it's not your fault. I guess sometimes, things just get complicated, she has moved to the U.S 2 days ago." He started to sob.

She suddenly hugged him. "I'll stay by your side no matter what, you saved my life twice. I could never repay you for that."

"Thanks, Shino." He felt a bit sudden, but he hugged her back and smiled anyway, causing the two to blush.

"So Kazuto-kun, I was wondering if I c-could..." She couldn't speak up, she was always too shy to ask something.

"Hmm?"

"Could I-I stay here for the n-night? It's already a bit late, and I don't want to get in trouble again. They might be waiting for me outside, then attack me in the right moment."

Kazuto surprised by this said:

"Uh-um, I don't mind, don't worry about them bothering you, I promise that I will protect you from harm. I always protect my friends no matter what."

She kissed him in the cheek, causing him to blush harder and freeze.

"I'll just sleep here on the couch, don't worry about me, you could sleep on my bed."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. This is your house after all, so I got to show some respect."

"Well, okay then…"

He went upstairs and took a pillow and a blanket, he handed them to Shino.

"Sorry Shino, there are the only ones I could find. Do you need to change? Sugu has some extra night shirt she doesn't use."

"No thanks, I'm fine with this." She smiled.

"Good night!"

"Good night!"

There you have like I said, there will be some missing words, so just let me know. :3


	5. Short Update

Hey Guys! ^^

**SHORT UPDATE: **

I have edited the previous chapters, so missing words no more. ;D Still, let me know if there are any errors, hmmk?

And sorry for the next chapter taking so long, but it's coming soon...

Thanks for the reviews, follows, and tips, I appreciate them a lot.


End file.
